You Know My Name Look Up The Number
by SweetSemicolon
Summary: TRAD CrissColfer ! Deux ans après avoir filmé leur dernier épisode de Glee, Chris et Darren se rencontrent à nouveau, à New York. Contient : des sentiments refoulés, un sage conducteur de taxi, des bananes et un dictionnaire de rimes en ligne.


Note de la traductrice :_ Me revoilààà avec une traduction ( ma première ! ) d'une fanfiction de CrissColfer, parce que c'est mon pairing de RPS préféré, et parce que j'avais eu un groos coup de coeur en la lisant cet été. J'ai demandé la permission à son auteur, lemmesay, avant de la traduire, bien entendu. Elle m'a aussi indiqué qu'elle aimerait bien que j'indique les adresses respectives de son LiveJournal et de son Tumblr ( je réalise que toutes ces discussions datent de Juin... elle a du totalement oublier mon existence, depuis ! ), que voici donc ( enlevez les espaces quand vous taperez ça dans votre barre de recherche, bien sur ) :_

_LiveJournal de l'auteure : **lemmesay . livejournal . com**_

_Tumblr de l'auteure : **bentbackedtulip . tumblr . com**_

_Toutes les éventuelles reviews que vous pourriez laisser ( et je vous y encourage ardemment ! ) seront traduites et transmises à l'auteure originelle, lemmesay, que vous pouvez trouver sur ce site, sous ce pseudo. _

_Pour ceux qui s'intéresseraient au passage aux prochains trucs que je compte écrire, il y a normalement beaucoup de trucs sur le fandom d'Avengers, quelques trucs liés à Harry Potter de près ou de loin, du Supernatural et du Sherlock BBC ( mais bien sur, tout ça dépendra de mon temps libre. Je hais les cours, même au CNED. ). Et si vous avez des suggestions de traduction à faire, aussi, n'hésitez pas. Signalez moi aussi toute faute que j'aurai laissée couler ( je ne trouve pas de bêtaaaaaa... )._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Note de l'auteur :_ Ceci n'est pas arrivé. Je ne veux en aucun cas manquer de respect à Darren ou Chris – les personnages dans cette histoire sont romancés. Le titre est une chanson des Beatles, bien sur. Merci beaucoup à Kat pour avoir relu ça._

* * *

**You Know My Name Look Up The Number**

Chris était appuyé contre le mur du décor, les yeux fermés. Il était trop tôt pour être réveillé, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup dormi, incapable de compter les moutons tant il était anxieux. Parce que ça allait être soit une catastrophe _totale_, soit une des meilleures choses qui lui soit jamais arrivées.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il entendit un léger bruit sourd à coté de lui, le mur tremblant doucement.

« Ne détruis pas le décor avant même qu'on ai commencé. »

« Salut toi. »

Chris ouvrit finalement ses yeux. Darren souriait juste à coté de lui, le visage lumineux et l'air excité, ses cheveux plus longs et hirsutes que dans ses souvenirs. Il portait un t-shirt orné d'une souris qui jouait de la guitare, et des lunettes à monture épaisse. Et il était parfait. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis Chris fut attiré contre Darren, qui le serra fort dans ses bras. Il inspira profondément, s'enveloppant dans l'odeur de Darren, qui était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. Il le serra à son tour, un sentiment de _bien-être_ se formant dans le creux de son estomac.

Ils se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête pour manger, après leur première répétition, portant toujours tous les deux leurs uniformes du FBI parfaitement noirs.

« Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour on jouerait ensemble à nouveau ? Et dans un thriller, qui plus est. » ajouta Chris avec un sourire satisfait. « Même si c'est une parodie. »

Darren enfourna plusieurs frites dans sa bouche et les mâcha bruyamment.

« Je sais oui ! Les gens vont halluciner. Et ça fait une éternité ! Dis moi tout, comment tu as eu ce rôle ? Qu'est-ce-que tu es devenu, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie : animaux, films, bouquins, copains; vas-y ! »

Chris rigola, secouant la tête. « Droit au but, hein ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, mec, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux ans. Tu es magnifique, au fait. Est-ce que tu as encore grandi ? Parce que tu _dois_ me donner ton secret. »

« Nan, tu dois rester taille hobbit. Ce monde aura toujours besoin de personnes qui peuvent appuyer sur le bouton le plus bas dans un ascenseur sans se pencher. Pour en revenir au sujet, j'ai prit le rôle parce que je voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Pour citer mon cher Kurt Hummel, je ne suis pas une boîte, j'ai plus de quatre côtés. Je veux jouer autant de type de personnages que possible, pour ne pas me faire typecaster. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu jouer un agent. Et toi ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu sortais un nouvel album. Je ne savais pas que tu continuais à jouer dans les petits films indépendants. »

Darren passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus, comme si c'était un tic.

« Je suis surtout là pour les lunettes de soleil. »

« Bien sur. » rit Chris. « Pour en revenir à tes questions : je suis sur le point de finir mon troisième livre, je mets les touches finales à mon nouvel appartement, Ashley a essayé de me convaincre d'acheter un chaton et je n'ai peut-être pas de petit ami, mais j'ai repris le tricot et j'ai commencé à regarder les rediffusions nocturnes de _Xena, la guerrière._ »

« Donc, tu t'occupes. » lança Darren avec un clin d'œil. « Je songeais à lancer ma propre ligne de vernis à ongles. »

« T'es pas sérieux ? Oh mon Dieu, je porterai _tellement_ ça ! » S'exclama fortement Chris, faisant se retourner plusieurs clients du restaurant vers lui.

Le sourire de Darren s'élargit, ses yeux scintillant. Chris se souvenait trop bien de ce scintillement aussi. Il était toujours là quand Darren surgissait dans sa caravane avec une bouteille de vin et un film Disney après avoir shooté des scènes de Klaine ambiguës toute la journée. C'étaient ces jours là où la tension entre eux était tellement palpable qu'ils auraient pu la couper au couteau. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient ce que ça signifiait, aussi ils finissaient généralement bourrés, chantant fort « Comme un homme », puis ils s'endormaient ensemble, recroquevillés sur la petite couchette. Les choses revenaient généralement à la normale le lendemain matin.

« Je ne te crois pas une seconde, sale menteur, ! » s'écria Darren, coupant Chris dans ses pensées. « Tu n'as jamais porté la broche que je t'avais offerte pour la sortie de ton premier livre ! »

Chris lui jeta un regard effrayant.

« C'est parce qu'il y avait un _poney rose et scintillant_ dessus. Et il _brillait dans le noir_. Je suis peut-être gay, mais ça allait un peu trop loin. »

« Je porte ce genre de conneries tout le temps, personnellement. » rétorqua Darren, secouant la tête avec désarroi.

«Justement. Mais vraiment, je te promet que je porterai _fièrement_ tes vernis à ongles. Sur mes doigts de pieds et avec des chaussettes, bien sur. Mais fièrement. »

« Petit rebelle sournois. »

« C'est vrai. Sauf pour le « petit ». Je vais te le laisser. »

« Oh, c'était bas. »

« _Précisément_. »

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter tranquillement tout au long de leur repas, piquant les frites et les morceaux de fromages de l' était à nouveau comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés plus d'un an auparavant.

La tension était de retour, aussi, et elle était plus forte que jamais.

Quand Chris découvrit que Darren n'avait pas de logement permanent à New York et prévoyait de rester à l'hôtel, il le regarda comme si il était fou.

« Tu peux venir chez moi, bien sur. »

« Quoi ? » Darren stoppa sa litanie au sujet des jeunes mariés de la chambre voisine ( « Ils ne me laissent pas dormir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, même pas après que j'ai sorti mon violon et leur ai joué My Heart Will Go On à travers le mur ! » ). »

« Et bien, comme tu le sais, je vis ici maintenant, j'ai donc un appartement. Tu peux rester. J'ai une chambre d'ami. »

Le visage de Darren s'illumina.

« T'es sur ? T'as assez de place ? »

« Oh, s'il te plait, pour toi, tes vernis à ongles et tes trois t-shirts ? »

« Et mon violon, et ma guitare, et mon clavier. » Compta Darren sur ses doigts.

Chris haussa les épaules.

« Tant que ce n'est pas un piano à queue. »

Ils prirent un taxi pour l'appartement de Chris, et firent un détour par l'hôtel afin que Darren puisse payer et récupérer ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Chris resta assit sur son siège, sentant le trac faire son retour dans son ventre. Il allait accueillir Darren chez lui. Ils allaient prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble et se croiser sur le palier de la salle de bain; ça allait être à la fois génial et en même temps très gênant. Mais quelque chose allait arriver après toutes ces années de tension. Quelque chose devait arriver.

Il fit tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise à Leah il y a longtemps.

« Nerveux ? » demanda le conducteur, qui regardait Chris à travers le rétroviseur. Chris leva les yeux, surpris, toujours pas habitué à la nature bavarde de certains conducteurs de taxi.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » admit-il, exhortant ses doigts d'arrêter de triturer son portable.

« Problème de coeur ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » répéta-t-il, rougissant. Il était vraiment transparent, même si c'était un bon acteur.

« Et bien vous devriez l'appeler, alors. Ou lui envoyer un message. Il n'y a pas de raison de vous torturer, gamin. »

Chris était sur le point de répondre, prenant une légère inspiration, quand il vit Darren courir et sauter derrière le taxi, ployant sous le poids de ses sacs et instruments.

« Allons y, colloc' ! » s'écria-il avec excitation tandis qu'il empilait ses affaires dans le coffre, avant de s'installer à côté de Chris.

« Ok les garçons, attachez-vous, on y sera dans une demie heure » annonça joyeusement le conducteur, ne revenant heureusement pas à la précédente conversation entre Chris et lui.

Ils roulèrent à travers les rues de New York, le visage de Darren pressé sur la fenêtre au début, avant qu'il ne s'ennuie de la vue et ne décide de fixer Chris à la place. Chris sentit ses oreilles rougir. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit. La radio était éteinte et Chris n'osait pas troubler l'atmosphère en demandant au conducteur de l'allumer. Il recommença à jouer avec son téléphone, ressassant les mots du taxi dans sa tête. Peut-être que c'_était_ une solution. Il n'en avait sûrement pas de meilleure et quelque chose devait être fait avant que son cerveau n'implose.

Il attrapa son portable entre ses deux mains et appuya sur les touches avec détermination.

_**A : DC**_

_Tu m'as tellement manqué, putain. _

Le téléphone vibra dans sa poche et Chris se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regardant le sortir et glisser son doigt sur l'écran. Ses sourcils noirs se haussèrent, ses joues se colorant un petit peu, mais il ne dit rien.

Quelques secondes de plus et le BlackBerry de Chris vibra dans sa main.

_**De : DC**_

_Pourquoi tu m'envoies un message alors que tu es assis juste à côté de moi, CC ?_

_**A : DC**_

_Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire directement._

_**De : DC**_

_Donc tu me les envoies._

_**A : DC**_

_Ouais. Comme ça, je peux toujours dire que c'était pas moi. _

_**De : DC**_

_Mais c'est ton numéro. Il est dans mon répertoire._

_**A : DC**_

_Il peut avoir été volé ou je ne sais quoi. Je parie que le chat d'Ashley a un problème de kleptomanie._

_**De : DC**_

_Ok, en tout cas, toi ou Fred allez avoir une facture de téléphone astronomique à payer à la fin de ce mois, si ça continue. _

_**A : DC**_

_On s'arrangera. _

_**De : DC**_

_Tu m'as manqué aussi, CC. Tellement. _

Chris se permit un coup d'œil. Le visage de Darren était calme, mais ses yeux scintillaient derrière ses lunettes tandis que la nuit tombait sur New York à travers la fenêtre du taxi. Toutes les lumières s'allumaient, toutes les chansons et tous les rêves.

Le téléphone de Chris vibra une fois de plus dans sa main.

_**De : DC**_

_Peut-être trop, pour être honnête... _

« Donc, c'est mon appart. » Dit nerveusement Chris quand il poussa la porte d'entrée. Il enleva ses baskets, posant une partie des affaires de Darren dans le hall d'entrée.

Son appartement était tout ce que celui qu'il avait eu à L.A. n'était pas. Il était spacieux mais cosy, avec un salon, deux petites chambres, du parquet et de murs jaunes. Il venait littéralement _juste_ d'emménager, mais il l'aimait déjà plus que tout. Il espéra que Darren aussi.

Il ne s'inquiétait pour rien, en fait, puisque dès que Darren vit l'intérieur, ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme Times Square.

« C'est incroyable, Chris. » Murmura Darren, détaillant l'appartement. « Pourquoi toi et Ashley ne vivez pas ensemble, au fait ? Je pensais que vous aviez emménagé ici ensemble ? »

« C'est ce qu'on a fait. » Affirma Chris, appuyé contre la porte fermée, les lèvres étirées en un sourire. « Elle vit dans l'appartement de l'autre côté du couloir. On voulait l'expérience Friends totale. »

« C'est putain de cool. » Rit Darren. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as le poussin et le canard (1) ici ? »

« On a pas été aussi loin. Mais elle m'a donné le gros chien en plastique. »

« Non ! » S'exclama Darren avec enthousiasme, ses yeux brillant. « Il est où ? »

« Cette chose hideuse est en dehors de mon appartement pour toujours, merci beaucoup. Je l'ai glissé dans l'appart d'Ashley quand elle est partie pour filmer une série à L.A. »

Chris gloussa en apercevant le regard triste de Darren.

« Il va très bien, je te jure. Je l'ai mit dans son lit et bordé avec une couverture. Tu peux même aller le voir si tu veux. »

Darren renifla.

« Tu es un monstre, Colfer. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous ayez emménagé à New York. » Il traversa la pièce et se pressa contre la grande fenêtre, admirant la vue. Chris le suivit avec un petit sourire, ses mains tranquillement enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Je sais, oui. Il semblerait que je ressemble beaucoup plus à Kurt Hummel que je le pensai. »

Darren se retourna rapidement, les yeux fermés.

« Ça n'a rien de mal. »

Il se mordit la lèvre et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je pense que ça te va bien. Tu _es_ sans aucun doute un garçon à escaliers de secours. »

« Oh oui, j'adore regarder les hélicoptères. »

Chris n'avait rien à manger chez lui, excepté une boîte de céréales qu'il préférait ne pas toucher et quelques bananes dans le frigo; ils commandèrent donc à emporter pour le dîner, et s'installèrent sur le sofa pour manger en regardant La Princesse et la Grenouille.

Chris continuait de jeter des coups d'œil à Darren pendant qu'ils mangeaient, presque incapable de détacher les yeux de sa bouche. La bouche de Darren devrait être considérée comme illégale et immorale, à la vue de la façon dont il aspirait ses nouilles et léchait la sauce épicée sur ses lèvres. Cela rendait aussi le pantalon de Chris plus serré et sa peau plus brûlante à chaque minute qui passait, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Si il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pensé que Darren faisait ça volontairement, mais Darren regardait innocemment le film, chantonnant la musique entre deux bouchées de chinois.

« Tu sais, si ça avait été un film normal et pas d'animation, j'aurai fait un parfait Naveen. » S'exclama Darren.

La nourriture avait été dévorée et les deux garçons sirotaient leurs boissons respectives, le film se finissant dans un silence relatif – excepté durant les scènes de chanson.

Chris se tourna face à lui, prit une petite gorgée de son coca, ses yeux parcourant son visage.

« Nan. Tu serai Ray. » Dit-il après un moment.

« Oh, ok. C'est logique. Sauf que mon cul ne brille pas dans le noir. Et toi alors ? »

« Louis. » Répondit laconiquement Chris, ses yeux se reposant sur l'écran.

« Gros, vert, et tu aimes sucer des trompettes ? »

Chris lui jeta un coussin au visage.

« Non. Quelqu'un qui a trouvé sa place dans le monde malgré toutes ses différences. »

Le film était fini et la télé silencieuse, mais aucun des garçons n'avait bougé du canapé. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés à l'une de ses extrémités, leurs jambes entremêlées au milieu – celles de Chris trop froides, celles de Darren trop chaudes.

« Allons quelque part. » Dit soudainement Darren, attirant le regard de Chris.

« Quoi ? Non, je suis bien installé ici. Et puis Xena va commencer dans dix minutes. »

« Oh allez, Colfer, allons style... faire nos sacs et partir à l'aventure, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu peux toujours manger les céréales si tu es d'humeur aventureuse. Ou les bananes. »

« Non, je veux dire, faisons un road trip une fois qu'on aura fini de filmer ce ridicule film. En Irlande, ou ailleurs. On pourrait parfaitement aller rendre visite à Damian. J'aime l'Irlande. »

« Oh. J'aime l'Irlande, aussi. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent encore, se rappelant tous les deux ce que l'Irlande signifiait pour eux. Ouais, Chris était certain qu'ils venaient tous deux d'avoir le même flashback. Sa gorge s'assécha tandis que son champ de vision se focalisait à nouveau sur les lèvres de Darren.

Et bien.

« Tu n'aimes pas les bananes ? »

Et c'était tout à fait Darren, changer de sujet en passant du coq à l'âne. Chris était content de toujours pouvoir faire ça, même après deux ans.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se déplaçant un peu sur le canapé, des frissons remontant sa colonne vertébrale lorsque leurs pieds s'effleurèrent.

« J'aime ça, je n'aime juste pas les manger. C'est obscène. »

« C'est dingue. C'est comme... Il y a tellement de trucs que tu ne peux pas manger si tu résonnes comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Comme les pêches, ou... »

« Ouais, j'en mange pas non plus. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que le truc doux sur leur peau reste coincé entre mes dents, voilà pourquoi. »

Darren ne répondit rien à ça, mais son regard s'assombrit derrière ses lunettes.

« Ouais, ok, j'arrête cette conversation maintenant. » Coupa rapidement Chris, sentant ses joues se réchauffer.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devaient bientôt aller se coucher, mais d'une certaine façon, Chris sentait que si ce truc entre eux n'était pas résolu ce soir, ça ne se résolverait pas, voire jamais. Il était toujours effrayé à l'idée de faire le premier pas. Il n'avait pas l'impression non plus que Darren soit décidé à le faire, surtout pas vu la façon qu'il avait de ronfler légèrement, sa tête reposée en arrière, sa bouche adorablement ouverte.

Une initiative devait être prise maintenant. Et il devait être celui qui la prendrait, visiblement.

Chris se leva, veillant à ne pas réveiller Darren, et récupéra son téléphone entre les boîtes de nourriture à emporter. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain, s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire la brosse à dents entre les lèvres, et ouvrit un nouveau message.

_**A : DC**_

_Tu te rappelle la façon que tu avais de aspirer ma langue quand on tournait les scènes de Klaine ? _

_**A : DC**_

_C'était sympa. _

_**A : DC**_

_On devrait refaire ça parfois. _

Chris entendit le téléphone de Darren vibrer dans le salon, suivi du son d'un corps qui heurtait le sol, accompagné d'un flot de jurons assez juteux, mais il n'attendit pas que Darren le trouve dans la salle de bain. Il se rinça la bouche et couru dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Puis il commença à hyperventiler.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire ? Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Venait-il de tout gâcher ? Est-ce que Darren était en train de récupérer toutes ses affaires et s'apprêtait à le laisser seul ? Et pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

Chris attrapa une nouvelle fois son portable, paniqué.

_**A : DC**_

_Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, j'ai juste... merde. Je dois faire ça via textos, c'est pathétique. _

Darren ne lui répondit pas. Mais quelque chose d'autre se passait; Chris entendit une guitare jouer dans la pièce à côté. Quelques sons légers de doigts pinçant les cordes, rien de plus. Puis ça s'arrêta.

_**De : DC**_

_C'est normal. T'es un écrivain. J'écris des chansons. Je peux écrire des chansons à propos de ça. _

Le coeur de Chris se souleva dans sa poitrine quand il lu le court message. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que Darren lui en voulait ?

_**De : DC**_

_J'ai été sur Rhymezone pour chercher des rimes pour « cheveux châtains » et « fait de magie »._

_**A : DC**_

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _

_**De : DC**_

_Je sais pas. Mais j'ai eu « réveil-matin » et « hémorragie ». _

_**De : DC **_

_Ça ne m'aide pas. _

Il n'y eut pas d'autre texto pendant une heure de plus et Chris était trop stressé pour en renvoyer un, restant enfermé dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit dans son pyjama, écoutant la mélodie de la guitare de Darren.

Il savait qu'ils devaient tous les deux se lever tôt le lendemain pour le tournage, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas s'imaginer dormir maintenant. Les choses étaient trop catastrophiques. Son cerveau était trop préoccupé.

Son portable vibra.

_**De : DC**_

_Chris ? _

_**A : DC**_

_Oui_

_**De : DC **_

_J'ai prit le rôle pour toi. Je suis venu ici pour toi. _

_**A : DC **_

_Oh. _

_**De : DC**_

_Je ne veux pas repartir, jamais. _

_**A : DC**_

_Darren. On peut... on peut se retrouver dans le salon ? _

_**De : DC**_

_Coca et jus de pomme ? _

_**A : DC **_

_T'as vraiment besoin de demander ?_

Ils finirent par ne rien boire du tout, parce que dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ceux de Chris injectés de sang et ceux de Darren sombres, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu de la pièce, finissant sur le canapé dans un mélange emmêlé de membres et cheveux et corps rapidement échauffés.

Darren glissa sa main sous le haut de pyjama de Chris, le passant au dessus de sa tête.

« Dis moi que t'es d'accord. » Supplia-t-il, sa voix semblant si empressée que Chris songea qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de l'arrêter, même en disant non.

« Totalement. » Haleta-t-il, leurs bouches se rejoignant finalement. Leurs lèvres se collèrent les unes aux autres, faisant revenir l'esprit de Chris aux bananes et aux pêches et _pourquoi_ pensait-il à ça tout de suite, alors qu'il avait la langue de Darren dans sa bouche et les doigts de Darren parcourant ses fesses ? Leurs baisers n'avaient rien à voir avec les chastes bisous et les caresses timides de Kurt et Blaine. C'était sauvage et écrasant dans le meilleur sens de ces mots. Darren continuait de mordre la lèvre inférieure de Chris, frottant sa langue à la sienne, ses doigts vagabondant le long de son dos au même rythme.

« Darren, j'ai besoin de toi. » Gémit Chris à l'oreille de Darren.

Il se débarrassa rapidement du stupide t-shirt orné d'un souris, avide de plus de peau, se précipitant immédiatement sur la maintenant découverte clavicule. Darren poussa un grognement qui résonna dans sa gorge et les fit rouler, plaqua Chris au canapé, les pressant l'un contre l'autre.

« Moi aussi » Souffla-t-il. « Depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Je devais... devais venir à New York. Pour être avec toi. Pour t'aimer. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils réussirent à se débarrasser réciproquement de leurs pantalons sans heurter quoi que ce soit ou se frapper l'un l'autre au visage, même si Darren donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Chris. Ils étaient complètement nus, Chris installé sur Darren, leurs yeux assombris et flous, incapable de sourire à travers ses halètements. Puis Chris attrapa la main de Darren, entrelaçant leurs doigts dans le processus, et le tira du canapé en direction de sa chambre.

Le lit était encore chaud quand ils y glissèrent leurs corps en sueur. Ils n'étaient pas bruyants, noyant leurs gémissements dans plus de baisers, explorant l'autre, Darren étant déterminé à embrasser chaque centimètre de la peau de Chris et Chris n'ayant de cesse de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Darren.

Darren laissa échapper un gémissement sonore quand Chris commença à glisser des baisers le long de sa poitrine et de son estomac, en déposant de plus petits sur les hanches, avant de finalement le dévorer. Darren s'agrippa aux draps, sa poitrine se souleva, de minuscules gouttes de sueurs recouvrant son front.

Chris l'embrassa en remontant le long de son corps, s'attardant sur tous les endroits qui faisaient se convulser Darren un peu plus. Il atteint son oreille, la mordillant gentiment avant d'y murmurer exactement ce qu'il voulait que Darren lui fasse.

En entendant ça, Darren poussa un cri rauque et les retourna, recouvrant le corps de Chris du sien à nouveau, adorant visiblement prendre le contrôle et pouvoir profiter du regard ravi sur le visage de Chris alors qu'il atteignait sa jambe et la plaçait derrière son dos. Chris réussit à glisser sa main sous son oreiller et en sortit une petite bouteille que Darren récupéra, avant d'en faire sauter le couvercle.

Il déposa de légers baisers partout sur le visage de Chris tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts lubrifiés à l'intérieur de lui, faisant s'arquer Chris sous lui, le talon des pieds de Chris creusant dans le bas de son dos. Les yeux de Chris étaient fermés, mais ses mains réussirent à trouver Darren, caressant son membre en rythme avec les doigts de Darren.

La ville était sombre et lumineuse, silencieuse et bruyante, tourbillonnant tout autour d'eux, les enveloppant tandis qu'ils bougeaient ensemble, criaient, les voix rauques, les lèvres gonflées, la peau s'enflammant, les coeurs battant rapidement et durement contre leur cage thoracique et l'autre.

A un moment en plein milieu de la nuit, le téléphone de Chris vibra.

« Qu'est ce que...? » Marmonna-t-il, le cherchant précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller Darren. Le plus vieux n'avait pas bougé, visiblement profondément endormi pour une fois.

L'écran s'éclaira quand il appuya sur le bouton menu.

_**De : DC**_

_Hey CC. _

C'était Darren. Chris n'avait pas à se retourner dans ses bras pour réaliser qu'il était très bien réveillé et avait sorti son iPhone. Il pouvait aussi sentir le rire silencieux contre sa nuque.

Il décida de le ménager et loucha sur son écran à nouveau.

_**A : DC **_

_Retourne te coucher maniaque. _

_**De : DC **_

_Chris. _

_**A : DC**_

_Quoi. _

_**De : DC**_

_Ça aura valu la facture de téléphone, pas vrai ? _

Chris était convaincu que son sourire allait découper son visage en deux pendant qu'il tapait le dernier message, glissant dans le sommeil, les bras de Darren serrés autour de sa taille.

_**A : DC **_

_Absolument. Je t'aime, sale taré._

* * *

(1) : « The Chick and The Duck », sont un poussin et une oie ( enfin, un canard, mais qui ressemble à une oie sur l'image que j'ai trouvée en faisant une recherche google ) que Chandler et Joey adoptent à un moment donné dans FRIENDS. Je ne saurais pas vous en dire plus, vu que je n'ai pas vu cet épisode. Je ne peux pas non plus vous expliquer le coup du chien en plastique de la ligne suivante, du coup...

Note finale de l'auteure : Fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Venez faire un tour sur mon tumblr, l'URL est **bentbackedtulip** :)

( NdTraductrice : et laissez des reviews ! C'est bon pour la santé, le moral, et la qualité des futures fics que vous lirez ! Oh, et l'auteure a écrit une séquelle, « Wild Honey Pie », et m'a proposée de la traduire aussi dans la foulée. Dites moi si ça vous intéresserait ^^ )


End file.
